User talk:M avryek
BioWare forumite sine 18 Sep 2002. Been following Dragon Age for the last 8 months. --M avryek 04:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :) Glitter girl? Oh! You do me too much honour, dear sir. You too Regarding Characters What do you mean formatting? I'm not sure what info, because I am no good with descriptions myself. Just a small sentence about their personality Jory seems rather noble and kind, where as Sten is intimidating and Alistair is half hearted. You can release Sten from his prison which marks him joining your group. Alistair's involvement is inevitable as he is a grey warden who aids you and I figure Jory is the same as Alistair. Also, sign next time prease :) " Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes." Selty 02:05, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks, Mavryek! I will put it up now :) *hug* Can't wait to see some new things on the characters, too! if you aren't up to it maybe ask Marik or Maria, they quite good with wording. Selty 02:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Character formatting Yes, all the character pages will be like Morrigan's. If you are curious about strategy, it will mean how to effectively use them in combat (or if they turn out to be a boss/enemy, how to kill them.) If we have quotes that are interesting or give insight into the character, then we will put them up (especially if they are amusing) but no spoilerish ones, of course. A summary at the top of the page was where I intended the character description, perhaps including where you meet them and if they are a companion/henchman. And if you are willing to gussy up some of the screenshots that you think are not very clear, then go ahead! I intend to change Morrigan's profile picture, as it's very pixely. Selty 02:31, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Deep Roads If you want to do the Deep Roads page, feel free. I'll pop by after you type it up to see if there's anything I have to add, but I expect you to cover most of the major points. I'm more into lore than geography, anyways. ;D Marik333 04:00, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Yes, she does. Do you think a bit of history on the fall of the dwarven kingdom(s) might go well there, too? If you wanna add a tiny bit of juiciness about it, and then refer them to the dwarf page, I'll gladly go crazy and paraphrase the crap out of all the dev comments I can find on the topic on the dwarf page (oh, and the miniscule bit of info on the other isolated dwarf city... I made a link for the page, I just have to actually transfer the info to it). DEEP ROADSSSSS Done and done. I live in Australia so sometimes it might take me a while to respond as I am asleep ;) Wow I put one up on the Grey Wardens page -- very nice grabs here. Selty 03:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) nice I like them but i think the red border clashes a little with the theme we have atm otherwise they are good. I put the ogre one up. Selty 05:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Poll I like them both, so I don't know which ones to choose. Should we start a poll? Selty 06:01, 15 March 2009 (UTC) images I am going to reupload some of the images you have with my versions of them as they are higher quality and less pixxelated. ;) Selty 06:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Interested in how you found or edited to higher quality? --M avryek 05:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) the high quality video... lol. Plus, I go on the da origins flash site there are a ton of pictures. Selty 07:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Delete GreyWarden2.jpg Done. =) JoePlay (talk) 17:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Darkspawn Well, you see... when a daddy darkspawn loves a mommy darkspawn, they get together, and something BEAUTIFUL happens. Quote from Mr. Gaider on the issue: "Darkspawn are not "created" -- they are not people who have been turned into darkspawn through the blight. Darkspawn are born the way they are, presumably in their underground lairs. Nobody really can make it down there that far to check out exactly how they're doing it, however." : It's not so much that they can't, but that they don't want to. Would anyone really want to see darkspawn getting jiggy with it? I think not. Maria Caliban 01:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : Or the developers have not really cared much to figure out how their main evil has endless hordes to blight the world every few hundred years. "They be because we say they be!" sorta thing.--M avryek 03:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : I second what Maria said. I mean.. ewwww (unless you're into that sorta thing...). Marik333 04:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: Not that there's anything wrong with that.Maria Caliban 05:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) mage image If you read the summary - you would have known I already uploaded the same image. If you have any issues, tell me as you sound bitter. Selty 06:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Politics On it :) Selty 02:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ha! I have absolutely no idea. How did you get your edit counter correct? :P I'll ask JoePlay. Selty 03:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I asked him, and when I came back to your page, your logo looked fine. Selty 03:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) My image on the page is an old version - no matter how I edit mine it is stuck on 70 something edits and the old pixxelated logo. Yours looks much better, anyway :) Selty 03:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ahh! Nuu! I guess i'll have to wait for Joeplay, then. See what he says. Selty 03:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) hee 8) Selty 03:36, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks ;) Selty 03:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Box Cover Art It's a little bright, but you can see it better. Ask maria if she likes it. Selty 03:50, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : Do I like it? I think it's great! Maria Caliban 05:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Game Play Well, yes and no. It would all be very difficult to add in and link together, but we can try. Definitely for the party AI and the AI toggle, and the spell merging. What else is there though? Selty 22:43, 21 March 2009 (UTC)